


And One For All

by heartspocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora isn't used to telling his friends to wait up as they rush into adventure without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And One For All

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Country of the Musketeers level.

Strictly speaking, Sora knows this isn’t real. Well, yes, it is real, but he knows he’s in a dream. A sleeping world. Something far apart in time and space from where he’s been and where he knows he’ll awaken once he passes this stupid test.

Still, that doesn’t make it any easier. 

He stands back, watching Donald and Goofy going on with their natural lives, going on adventures. Without him. And it’s okay, really, because they have Mickey and their duties as Musketeers, so they’re happy and occupied and fulfilled in their complete little trinity.

It’s just, he’s not used to having to tell them to wait for him when they go to run off without him, not used to having to forcibly insert himself into their adventures. And even though he knows that they aren’t the Donald and Goofy he knows—or, not yet, anyway—well… it stings a little.

They don’t know who he is. And for the first time in all his adventures, even as he knows that he’s surrounded by friends in dozens of different worlds, that somewhere Donald and Goofy and Mickey and maybe even Yen Sid are out there rooting for him, that he has a home to go to and a girl waiting for him, he feels alone.

He follows Donald and Goofy to the shore, a staying few paces back. A friendly Necho Cat sticks close to his side, prancing in circles around his feet, mewling and purring, vanishing and reappearing every so often. Peepsta Hoo floats somewhere behind him, flapping cool air past his ear. He appreciates having allies, even strange ones like these, and knows that he’s lucky. Luckier than most. But they’re the problem, too.

There’s no laughter shared between him and his companions, no fighting or arguing or bickering. He can’t turn to them when he has a question, or when he’s getting a little discouraged and needs to be reminded that there are no sad faces allowed. In their two years together as a unit, Sora came to rely on Donald and Goofy more than he could possibly imagine. And to see them, minus him, completely absent from their memories… he knows this isn’t them, not the versions he knows, but he feels wounded. Because, to him, more and more it just means that they can exist independently, and maybe it means that hearts aren’t quite as connected as he thinks.

They reach the point where the land connects to the sea and jump into a boat, rowing out into sea, into danger, without even a second thought. For their friend. And for now, that’s good enough, because in any world, in any time, in any universe, that’s one thing that will never change. 

Sora summons his keyblade, raising it in the air in a silent salute.

All for one, and one for all.


End file.
